


Whiskey River

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey runs into someone familiar in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey River

Title: Whiskey River  
Character(s): Lindsey McDonald/Faith  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after _Dead End_  
Word Count: 828  
Summary: Lindsey runs into someone familiar in a bar.

**Whiskey River**

I downed the whiskey with a shudder. It had been an incredibly long drive and I was exhausted. At least I’d finally stopped looking over my shoulder every time I heard the door open. My chest and arms itched, almost burning from the magic that had applied the ink to my skin. As I reached up to scratch, I thought I heard someone say my name.

“Are you still evil?”

I turned and damn near fell off of the barstool when I saw who it was. “That depends. Are you still batshit insane? Let me guess, they let you out on good behavior?”

She laughed, hopping up onto the stool next to mine. “You might say that. Didn’t recognize you from behind, not with the hair, but from the side, you’re still that same arrogant fuck I met in the office.”

Snorting, I motioned for the bartender to get another glass. After he did, I poured both of us a shot and passed one over to her. “I haven’t been evil in over a year. Told them they could take the job and shove it. Needless to say, they weren’t happy.”

“And you’re still alive?” Her eyebrows went up before she drained the glass.

I refilled it and grinned. “Always have a backup plan, Faith. If you ever need to run, you make sure you have the money and the means to get as far away from what’s hounding you as fucking possible. Almost left months before that, had everything all set up and then I backed out at the last second.”

Faith reached out and curled her fingers around the scar on my wrist. “What’s this from?” Her thumb stroked softly over the skin and I swallowed a couple of times.

“I pissed off the wrong vampire. You might remember him. Tall, broody, liked wearing leather, and has a damn soul. I had something he wanted and didn’t feel like giving it up. He cut my fucking hand off with a scythe. Hurt like a son of a bitch.” I finished my glass and poured another.

“Angel did this?” I wasn’t sure if it was shock or disbelief in her voice.

“The Senior Partners gave me a new one as a gift, but it was months later. You’d be surprised how good I am with both hands now.” I winked at her. “And? It’s _evil_.”

She dropped my wrist like it had suddenly turned into something disgusting. “No shit?”

I wiggled my fingers at her. “No shit.”

We went back and forth for a bit, talking about pointless bullshit because neither of us really wanted to know what the other was up to. I was getting royally drunk while the booze didn’t seem to be kicking her ass quite as much. It must have been that damn Slayer metabolism of hers going to town.

When I almost fell off of the stool, she grabbed my arm. “Okay cowboy, time to get you away from the watering hole.”

“But there’s still some whiskey left in the bottle. Can’t let it go to waste.” My body had other thoughts though and I soon found myself being held up by someone a hell of a lot smaller than I was. I swore I heard a couple of guys laughing at me as we walked out the door. No, that wasn’t true. Faith was walking; I, on the other hand, was staggering.

Everything became blurry and when my brain kicked back into gear, I found myself in my hotel room. Faith had her head propped up on her hand and there was a rather amused grin on her face. “You always drink this much?”

“Only when I run into people I knew in my former life.” I fumbled with the buttons on my shirt, trying to get the damn thing off. When it fell open, I heard her suck in a breath.

“Damn. That looks painful.” Her fingers stretched out and traveled along the path left by the ink.

I nodded and then closed my eyes when the world spun around. “Hurt more than having my hand chopped off. But I’m safe from my old bosses.”

“There’s a guitar in the corner. Is that yours?”

“I’d offer to play but I think I’d sound like shit at this point. Try me again when I’m sober.”

She moved across the bed, settling down next to me and resting her head on my chest. I opened an eye, giving her a small smile before curling my fingers through her hair. “Are you going to stick around tonight?”

“I was thinking about it. Are you going to be more... perky in the morning?” Her hand traveled down my body and rubbed against my cock.

I groaned softly. Then I smirked. “I’m perky now. We might need to get a move on before I pass out though.”

“That’s not a problem. But you’d better show me just how evil that hand of yours is.”

“Deal.”


End file.
